The End
by OfficialBacon
Summary: The end has come, and only a chosen few will survive. We don't know how, and we don't know why, but we can try to make it through.


** This was a little...thing requested by a friend of mine. I'm leaving it at a one-off, simply because I'm not fond of the prospect of mixing ponies and zombies in any scenario. Enjoy!**

We begin on a beach just outside of Canterlot, where a group of ponies can be seen running along, innocently enough. A few of them squeal in a fashion not unlike little girls playing in the sprinklers. Unfortunately, the situation is simply not that benevolent.

We look back about a tenth of a mile and are greeted with a sight most unpleasant. A huge group of ponies is chasing our stars, each one gnawing at nothing. Their eyes are drooping, their jaws hang open. Occasional moans escape from their broken mouths, but no words are present.

Leading the group of those who have managed to escape this mob so far is the young princess Twilight Sparkle. Having been trained by the greatest minds in existence, she realizes the futility of their struggle unless something drastic is done. As such, she halts immediately, signaling her comrades to continue. The mob rushes her, and from her horn blasts a gigantic wall of energy. It smashes back hundreds of the decaying equines, but thousands more take their place. Twice more she pounds the line with the greatest power in the land, but to no avail. She collapses as her third blast fades into the distance, and soon is lost to a wave of gnashing teeth and trampling hooves.

The next member of the group to halt was a blue pegasus with a shocking mane, colored from every inch of the rainbow. She whipped around, gesturing to her friends to continue while she held the line. She squared up to the horde and blasted into them at her greatest speed. Hundreds of them collapsed beneath her, but even her mighty wings couldn't hope to push such an incredible weight. As she slowed, she attempted to rise into the air for another pass, but she found herself pinned under the weight of dozens of her old friends. She threw them off, but for each one she removed, five more took it's place. In less than a minute, Rainbow Dash was buried under the same gaping maws that had consumed Twilight.

By now, the youngest of the group had begun wearing out, and the horde grew dangerously close to attacking them. Steeling herself, Applejack, the strongest of the lot, rushed back to aid them. She was surprised to see the beautiful Rarity at her side, mascara running down her face as she lost her struggle to hold back tears. They each grabbed a filly, with Rarity opting to carry the last one with her magic. Unfortunately, the weight was too much for her to keep running with, having never worked under a load before. She stumbled, falling to her knees once. By now, the mob was mere feet behind her, and in a last ditch effort to save her own sister, she launched both fillies through the air back into the dwindling group of her friends. Applejack turned the young pony's head as screams filled the air for the third time.

Up ahead, Pinkie Pie had just ran out of pastry projectiles to throw at their attackers. She squealed once again, trying desperately to pick up the pace, but she'd been running longer than any of them. Even such an energetic pony ran out of steam sometime, and so she was. She felt a nudge on her flank as Applejack pushed her forward, but she shook her head slightly. She looked back, blinking a few times in an attempt to keep from looking scared. Suddenly, she veered off to the right, bringing the entire front row of the horde with her. As she crested the hill off to their left, she looked back, waving goodbye. The rest of the group looked back down to the ground in pain.

They were now in the middle of the city, charging madly for the castle, but they simply didn't have enough time. The doors were open, but they all knew from experience that closing them took at least half a minute. Applejack looked back and forth between the fillies and Fluttershy and gulped nervously. Without thinking on it any further, she turned about quickly, punting both fillies directly into Fluttershy's grasp. The weight of three young ponies was a bit too much for the pegasus to fly with, but she was still more than capable of running, and run she did, tears flying off of her face. Their faces were all raw, void of emotion. Celestia rushed up to them, nestling their heads in her warm fur. Sobs and chokes poured from them against her. Silently, she thanked the stars. Dozens of ponies had been completely broken from what this group had been through. She stepped back, looking them all in the eyes.

The three fillies were as was expected. Each was sniffling, bearing their grief silently and with differing levels of dignity. But Fluttershy... she was different. There was nothing in her eyes but anger. They had dried since she'd come through the door, and the look they held now frightened even the Princess. She trotted past Celestia, speaking a mere three words to explain this phenomenon.

"I'm ending this."


End file.
